ThunderCats (2011) Season 2
The second Season for ThunderCats is made for Adult Swim. Plot a year has pass Mumm ra is defeated, and Lion-O now becomes king and everything is good right well that's when your worng one day Thundera was attacked by none other than the humans but unfortantally the humans killed some but suprisanly Lion-O found an acinet ruins full of carvins of other animal races so now ounce again Lion-o and his freinds go on amother journey but to find other animal races and avoid the humans along the way. Lands and Animals Africa Kenya: *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) Republic of Congo: *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) *Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Western Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza occidentalis) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Giant Pangolin (Smutsia gigantea) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) Egypt: *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Sudanese Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena dubbah) *Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) Botswana: *Common Carcal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White-faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) Madagascar: *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Asia India: *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Jungle Cat (Felis chaus) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Chital (Axis axis) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) *Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Indonesia: *Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) *Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Malayan Gaur (Bos gaurus hubbacki) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Sumatran Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor equina) *Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) China: *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) Europe Great Britian: *Tabby Cat (Felis catus) *Border Collie (Canis familiaris) *Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) *Clydesdale (Equus caballus) *Suffolk Sheep (Ovis aries) *Saaen Goat (Capra hircus) *English Yorkshire Pig (Sus domesticus) *European Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes crucigera) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *European Mole (Talpa europaea) *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *East Atlantic Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina vitulina) *Leghorn (Gallus domesticus) *Pekin Duck (Anas domesticus) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) France: *European Lynx (Lynx lynx lynx) *European Badger (Meles meles meles) *European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *European Polecat (Mustela putorius) *European Otter (Lutra lutra) *European Red Deer (Cervus elaphus hippelaphus) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo buteo) Oceania Australia: *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) New Zealand: *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) Paupa New Guinea: *Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) *Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) *Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) North America United States: *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Southwestern Bobcat (Lynx rufus baileyi) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Rocky Mountain Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus hemionus) *Rocky Mountain Elk (Cervus canadensis nelsoni) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Sonoran Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana sonoriensis) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *Western Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis alascensis) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) Canada: *Western Moose (Alces alces andersoni) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) Central and South America Brazil: *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella fatuellus) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) Peru: *Southern Puma (Puma concolor puma) *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) Antarctica *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Category:Adult Swim Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Thundercats